


My Personal Trainer

by Lightning_kal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek es un mano larga, Entrenador personal, M/M, Posibles caídas continuas por parte de Stiles, Propósitos de año nuevo, ¿Eso se considera acoso?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: El cómo Scott le convenció de inscribirse al Gimnasio Stiles aún no está muy seguro… Vale quizás fue el quien convenció a Scott de inscribirse después de las fiestas pero esa era otra historia.





	

El cómo Scott le convenció de inscribirse al Gimnasio Stiles aún no está muy seguro… Vale quizás fue el quien convenció a Scott de inscribirse después de las fiestas pero esa era otra historia. Lo que ahora importa era la evidente traición que había cometido su ex mejor amigo. Todo inicio con lo que llama Stiles “La abducción”  o lo que es lo mismo la primera vez que Alison Argent paso frente a ellos y el mundo de Scott comenzó a girar en torno a ella. ¿Qué consecuencias trajo esto? Pues que Scott pasara más tiempo tratando de impresionarla en las pesas, dejando a Stiles a su suerte.

Así llegamos al inicio de esta triste historia con Scott en el piso de abajo haciendo pesas mientras es observado por una Alison bastante interesada desde la clase de yoga y a Stiles deseando que su amigo vomite por el peso excesivo desde las caminadoras en el piso de arriba.

Estaba tan pendiente del coqueteo de su dudoso amigo que Stiles no se dio cuenta cuando la velocidad de la banda fue aumentando cada vez más hasta que se encontró a si mismo corriendo desesperado por alcanzar el cordón de “AutoStop”.

Y como si las cosas no fueran peores aun la inclinación también comenzó a variar ahora corría cuesta arriba. Logro  agarrarse de los extremos que había a ambos lados de la caminadora pero era tal la velocidad que sus pies terminaron por  resbalar.

Fue gracioso, eso no se puede negar, pero Stiles habría deseado que le sucediera a alguien más para poder mirarle la gracia. Rodo sobre sí mismo en la banda aun en marcha antes de ser lanzado a un metro de distancia de la máquina.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?_ le pregunto alguien parado a su lado ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—Estoy bien, solo mi orgullo resulto herido_ respondió Stiles mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su nuevo acompañante a quien pudo ver mejor una vez incorporado. El tipo era al menos 15 centímetros más alto que él, tenía una oscura barba tupida, sus ojos eran amables y se le notaban los trabajados músculos a través de la ropa.

—No estuvo tan mal,  duraste más de lo que esperaba creí que caerías antes_ le confeso con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso si es reconfortante, gracias.

—Me llamo Derek, soy entrenador_ dijo estirando su mano en dirección del más joven quien no dudo en estrecharla.

—Stiles, amenaza en potencia.

—Bien Stiles, creo que necesitas ayuda.

...


End file.
